Schlaflos
by Ninive
Summary: Meine Version von dem, was mit Kara nach "Maelstrom" passiert ist.


Titel: Schlaflos

Autor: Ninive

Rating: T

Pairing: Kara/Leoben

Wörter: 2200

Set: Erde

Spoiler: S3, alles betreffend S4 ist reine Spekulation

Disclaimer: BSG gehört Ron Moore und Glen Larson. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten.

Kara liegt auf dem Bett, die Augen halb geschlossen. Der Umriss des Fensters zeichnet sich hell und scharf ab gegen den Rest des dämmrigen Raumes. Leoben streicht über ihr Haar, ganz sanft. Vielleicht denkt er, dass sie noch schläft. Sie bewegt sich nicht, zuckt nicht zurück. Er setzt sich zu ihr. Nichts ist zu hören, nur der Regen. Seine Hand bewegt sich weiter, streichelt ihren Nacken und gleitet langsam abwärts.

Plötzlich dreht sie sich um und sieht ihn an. Er scheint nicht überrascht zu sein, zieht seine Hand nicht zurück. Kara weiß, dass er lächelt, obwohl sie sein Gesicht im Halbdunkel kaum erkennen kann. Sie kennt ihn inzwischen so gut. Auch wenn sie es immer noch vermeidet, seinen Namen auszusprechen, als ob ihn dies noch realer werden ließe.

„Wir sollten hier bleiben, eine Woche, vielleicht mehr ", sagt er leise.

„Zylonische Taktik, was? Beobachten, abwarten, was passiert." Er scheint ihren Spott nicht zu bemerken.

„Keine Taktik. Überlebensinstinkt." Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Komm schon: Du bist immer noch krank, unsere Rationen sind fast aufgebraucht. Wir schaffen es nicht da draußen, nicht so."

Kara weiß, dass er recht hat, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefällt. Sie will nicht hier sein. Nicht in diesem Zimmer. Nicht mit ihm. Vielleicht erinnert es sie zu sehr an ein anderes Zimmer auf einem anderen Planeten. Sie verdrängt den Gedanken, wendet ihr Gesicht wieder dem Fenster zu. Trotzdem spürt sie, dass er sie weiterhin ansieht, fühlt seinen besorgten Blick in ihrem Rücken, diesen Blick, den sie so oft an ihm bemerkt hat, seit sie hier sind. Immer dann, wenn er glaubt, dass sie nicht hinsieht. Sie ignoriert das Gefühl. Hört lieber auf den Regen, der nicht mehr als ein fernes Rauschen ist. Wenn sie genau hinhört, kann sie den metallischen Klang einzelner Tropfen auf dem Fensterbrett wahrnehmen, wie ein seltsames Musikstück, asynchron und willkürlich.

Plötzlich bricht er das Schweigen. „Wir brauchen etwas zu essen. Vielleicht finde ich etwas in diesem Laden, an dem wir vorbei gekommen sind." Er steht auf und geht zur Tür. „Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen." Eine Floskel zum Abschied, denkt sie, zu oft benutzt in all den schlechten Filmen. Worte ohne Bedeutung. Doch für ihn sind sie wahr und Ausdruck echter Sorge.

Nachdem er gegangen ist, lauscht sie weiter auf die Stille, auf das weiße Rauschen um sich herum. Sie zieht die Jacke, mit der sie sich zugedeckt hat, enger um sich. Eiskalt hier drinnen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wozu dieser Raum einst diente. Jetzt gibt es hier nur noch einen Tisch, einen Stuhl und dieses alte Bett, auf dem sie liegt. Das Rudiment eines Bettes, nicht mehr als rostiges Metall und eine dreckige Matraze. Sie will lieber nicht daran denken, wer oder was alles vor ihr hier gelegen hat. Jetzt sind die Bewohner verschwunden und alles ist bedeckt vom Staub der Jahrzehnte, aufgegeben, verlassen, wie der Rest dieser Stadt.

Sie merkt, wie sich ihre Augen langsam schließen, wie sie immer mehr die Kontrolle verliert. Diese ständige Müdigkeit macht ihr immer noch zu schaffen, obwohl es ihr schon seit einigen Tagen besser geht. Sie verbirgt ihr Gesicht in dem dunklen Stoff. Endlich warm, denkt sie. Dann wird ihr bewusst, dass es seine Jacke ist. Die Erkenntnis kommt nicht plötzlich, nicht schockierend. Nein. Es ist mehr wie eine alte Gewissheit, die so selbstverständlich ist, dass man darüber nicht nachdenkt und die einem nur manchmal bewusst wird.

Kara erinnert sich an die erste Nacht, als sie neben dem Feuer saßen, das er angezündet hatte, weil sie zu schwach dafür gewesen war. An die Kälte, die in ihr hoch kroch, an ihre tauben Fingerspitzen. An das Gefühl der Erleichterung, als er aufstand und seine Jacke über ihr ausbreitete, seine Jacke, die sie annahm, ohne Widerspruch, ohne Dank. Die nach ihm roch und noch warm war von seinem Körper. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen nicht wie vor Kälte erstarrt. Sie ist liegen geblieben, eingehüllt bis zur Nasenspitze, die Beine schwer wie Blei. Immer noch schwer, bis heute. Sie sollte sich schämen, doch sie tut es nicht. Alles in ihr ist irgendwie taub, sodass kein Gefühl durchdringen kann: nicht Wut, nicht Hass und auch nicht Verzweiflung. Auch ihre Scham ist verschwunden, im Sturm verloren gegangen.

Es regnet immer noch und sie fragt sich, ob der Regen immer so lange dauert, hier, auf diesem fremden Planeten, der das Ziel all ihrer Sehnsüchte und Hoffnungen gewesen ist. Als sie noch in Delphi lebte, hat sie Regentage gemocht. Vielleicht eher das Gefühl, morgens aufzuwachen, dem Regen zuzuhören und zu wissen, dass man keine Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Zu Hause bleiben konnte, ohne Weg und Ziel.

Sie ist so müde, doch der Schlaf will nicht kommen. Wieviel Zeit ist inzwischen vergangen? Sie weiß es nicht, hat die Orientierung verloren und anscheinend auch ihr Zeitgefühl. Fünf Tage war sie allein unterwegs, durch eine leere Ebene zuerst, bis einzelne Bäume auftauchten, kahl und schneebedeckt. Zwei Tage kämpfte sie sich durch diesen Wald, blieb mit ihren Stiefeln im aufgeweichten Boden stecken, kam wieder frei und lief weiter. Am Morgen des dritten Tages konnte sie nur mit Mühe aufstehen, weil ihr so schwindelig war. Nach wenigen Metern musste sie stehen bleiben und sich übergeben. Sie erinnert sich, wie sie besorgt zum Himmel aufgesehen hat, zu den grauen Wolken, wie sie den Regen weich auf ihrer Haut gespürt hat. Vielleicht war es wie auf Caprica und auch dieser Planet war verseucht, der Regen vergiftet und todbringend. Nicht das Paradies, nach dem sie solange gesucht hatten. Sie entschied, einen Moment auszuruhen, nur bis ihr Magen sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, sah sie in sein lächelndes Gesicht - und war nicht einmal überrascht.

Sie erinnert sich kaum an die folgenden Tage, es sind verzerrte Bilder, die in ihrer Erinnerung haften geblieben sind: Leoben, der sie hochhebt und fortträgt aus dem Regen. Der ihren Kopf stützt, während er versucht, ihr etwas Wasser einzuflößen. Der geduldig die winzigen Flammen nährt, die immer wieder zu verlöschen drohen. Sie sollte Angst fühlen, Panik, denn natürlich ist es ein Trick. Es ist allem, was sie von ihm kennt, viel zu ähnlich. Doch sie fühlt nichts außer dieser unglaublichen Schwere.

Geduldig hat er ihr erklärt, er sei ihr gefolgt, den ganzen Weg durch den Sturm, bis zur Erde. Weil er sie führen muss. Weil er ihr folgen will auf dem einzigen Weg zur Erlösung. Endlose Monologe, die so wenig wahr sind, wie alles andere, was er je zu ihr gesagt hat. Und doch hat sie Zweifel, die auf nichts beruhen als einer schwachen Erinnerung an eine andere Wirklichkeit, an eine andere Kara, die ein Ziel hatte, eine Bestimmung. Etwas, dass sie mit diesem Mann, dieser Maschine, teilt. Sie versucht, die Erinnerung freizulegen, Schicht um Schicht, wiederzufinden, was sie vergessen zu haben scheint. Doch sie kann nicht durchdringen. Alles, woran sie sich erinnert, ist Leobens Gesicht. Und ein anderes, das zu vergessen sie sich vor langer Zeit vorgenommen hatte.

Sie setzt sich auf und sieht aus dem Fenster. Nichts als verfallene Häuser, Ruinen einer alten Fabrik und die Straße, auf der sie gekommen sind. Ihr ist immer noch kalt, nie wird ihr richtig warm an diesem Ort. Fast nie. Sie will es nicht, doch die Erinnerung ist plötzlich da, an das Gefühl, wenn er langsam seinen Arm um sie legt. Sie spürt seine Wärme durch die Schichten von Kleidung, wie sie langsam auf sie übergeht und sich mit ihr verbindet. Kara will das alles nicht, weiß nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte, wie sie es zulassen konnte, dass er sie zudeckt, wie es so selbstverständlich werden konnte, dass er das Feuer anzündet, sich zu ihr legt und sie wärmt, wenn das Feuer nicht mehr ausreicht und sie sich so kalt fühlt, kalt und leer.

Sie denkt, dass es nicht so sein sollte. So leicht, sich selbst aufzugeben. All das, was sie ausgemacht hat als Person, alles, woran sie geglaubt hat. Das Gute wie das Böse. Wieso widersteht sie nicht, nicht dieses Mal? Warum spürt sie kein Entsetzen, versucht nicht, davon zu laufen, wie sie es vorher getan hat an jenem anderen Ort? Es geht ihr besser, sie kann aufstehen und gehen. Er ist nicht hier, um sie aufzuhalten, kann sie nicht aufhalten, nicht dieses Mal: dieses Fenster hat keine Gitter. Außerdem könnte sie es wieder tun. Sie könnte ihn töten.

Sie senkt den Blick. Die Sonne geht langsam unter, kaum merklich wird es dunkler. Ihr Körper wirft einen blauen Schatten an die Wand. Sie betrachtet ihre eigene Silhouette. Alles schon einmal passiert, denkt sie. Hunderte Male. Sie weiß nicht, was sich verändert hat, warum sie sich so schwer fühlt, hier, an diesem seltsamen Ort. Kalt und schwer und tot. Und nur warm und lebendig, wenn er bei ihr ist. Sie erschrickt bei dem Gedanken. Das macht keinen Sinn, oder doch? Ist es ein Trick, ist dies alles nur eine Täuschung? Doch etwas in ihr sagt ihr, dass dies wirklich die Erde ist und sie ans Ziel ihrer Reise gelangt sind.

Plötzlich hört sie ein Geräusch an der Tür.

„Hey", sagt er, „du bist wach."

„Ja", antwortet sie. „Konnte nicht schlafen. Zu kalt hier drinnen."

Er nickt. Dann packt er die Schätze aus, die er in sein Hemd gerollt mitgebracht hat.

„Es sind nur Konserven. Der Laden scheint vor langer Zeit aufgegeben worden zu sein. Aber ich glaube, wir können sie noch essen." Ratlos blickt er um sich. Sie errät, wonach er sucht, zögert kurz und gibt ihm schließlich ihr Messer.

Er öffnet eine Dose und sie essen gelbe Früchte, deren Namen sie nicht kennen, mit den Fingern. Er ist als erster fertig und sieht ihr lächelnd dabei zu, wie sie gierig eine Hälfte nach der anderen in ihren Mund stopft.

„Ich glaube, es wird bald aufhören zu regnen", sagt er beiläufig. „Wenn es dir besser geht, könnten wir uns etwas umsehen." Sie sieht kurz auf und isst weiter.

Stunden später liegt sie in ihrem Bett und starrt zur Decke. Wenn sie einschläft, ist es nur für kurze Zeit. Sie sieht zu Leoben hinüber, der auf dem Stuhl sitzt, die Beine ausgestreckt, den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt. Kara kann nicht sagen, ob er wach ist oder schläft. Seine ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verraten ihn nicht.

Plötzlich fühlt sie etwas, und dieses Gefühl ist so mächtig und ungewohnt in dieser ganzen Kälte und Finsternis und Gleichgültigkeit, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht laufen: Sie sehnt sich so sehr zurück. Nach Lee und Sam und dem Alten Mann, aber noch mehr nach Starbuck. Sie sehnt sich nach sich selbst, der Person, die sie jeden Morgen im Spiegel gesehen hat. Die nicht unbedingt glücklich war, aber wusste, wer sie war und wohin sie gehörte. Starbuck, mit der sie ihren Frieden gemacht hat, damals im Sturm.

Warum ist sie an diesem Ort, weit entfernt von ihren Leuten, ihrem Volk? Von dem sie schon Abschied genommen hatte, lange bevor sie in ihre Viper stieg, bereit, ein letztes Mal hinaus zu ziehen. Jetzt ist sie am Ziel ihrer Reise, ohne zu wissen, was sie hier tun soll. Sie kann nicht einmal zurück und der Flotte sagen, wo die Erde ist: ihr Vogel liegt zerschmettert auf dem Grund eines unbekannten Ozeans. Sie kann niemanden führen.

Sie versucht, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch sie wollen nicht aufhören. Plötzlich spürt sie ihn neben sich, wie er sie in seine Arme nimmt. Fühlt, wie er ihren Rücken streichelt, seine Lippen an ihrer Stirn. Sie begreift, dass sie sich auch danach gesehnt hat.

"Warum das alles?", fragt sie ihn. "Warum bist du hier?"

Lange sagt er nichts, streicht ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsst sie, sanft, zärtlich. Etwas in ihr erinnert sich an dieses Gefühl wie Elektrizität, die ihren ganzen Körper durchströmt. Und sie weiß, wie sie es damals wusste, wenn sie dem nichts entgegen setzt und dieser Sehnsucht in ihr nachgibt, wird sie zerbrechen. Wird Starbuck zerstören und etwas anderes freilassen, das sehr lange in ihr geschlafen hat. Doch etwas ist anders als damals: Starbuck ist verschwunden, im Sturm verloren gegangen. Die Frau, die ihren Platz eingenommen hat, kann nachgeben, als Leoben ihre Lippen küsst, ihre Wangen, ganz sanft, als wäre es ein Ritual. Kann seinen Blick erwidern, diesen Blick, in dem sich nichts als absolutes Vertrauen zeigt - und Hoffnung.

"Ich bin hier, weil du es so willst. " Er ist unglaublich nah, näher als jemals zuvor.

Sie kann nichts sagen. Stattdessen legt sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, lässt zu, dass er sie enger an sich zieht, ihr Haar streichelt, ihren Hals küsst. Seine Berührung ist so warm und wohltuend, als gebe es keinen Grund, sich zu sorgen. Und sie lässt sich fallen, gibt nach, weil es ihr Trost spendet und weil dies vielleicht ihr Schicksal ist, hier zu sein, mit ihm. Weil es das immer gewesen ist.

Sie sieht kurz aus dem Fenster. Die Wolken sind verschwunden. Sie kann Sterne erkennen, zum ersten Mal seit sie hier ist. Kara stellt sich vor, dass irgendwo da oben die Galactica ist, dass es einen Ort gibt, an dem das Leben weiter geht wie bisher, und dass auch Starbuck irgendwo da draußen ist, in ihrer Viper die Flotte beschützt, Karten spielt, Lee auslacht für einen seiner pathetischen Kommentare. All die kleinen Dinge tut, die ihr Leben ausgemacht haben. Auch das eine Vorstellung, die irgendwie tröstlich ist.


End file.
